1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for treating one surface of a web by means of at least one roller shaped working member, especially a roller squeegee, which is attracted by a magnetic element situation on the other side of the web.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,289 shows the conventional rotary screen printer with a squeegee rod 9.